Prom Night Twilight Twist
by all knowing since 1901
Summary: starting where “Prom Night” ended and changing the lead girl’s name to Bella In the New movie “Prom Night” a girl named Bella went through a lot look up more on “prom Night” if you don’t know the story And my new twilight part takes place after the mo
1. Chapter 1

Summery: (starting where "Prom Night" ended and changing the lead girl's name to Bella) In the New movie "Prom Night" a girl named Bella went through a lot (look up more on "prom Night" if you don't know the story) And my new twilight part takes place after the movie ends. (If you haven't seen "prom Night" it might not make much sense in the beginning) So Bella moves with her aunt and Uncle to a new city and town after the whole ordeal and tries to start fresh in the new school of Forks High School until she meets a certain someone. (In this story, it was her Prom, but she had prom a year before senior year so she has her last year of high school at forks.)

Chapter 1:

It was my first day, nothing could possibly go wrong. Wait, yes it could. I couldn't stop thinking about that night and I replay it over and over in my dreams each night. I take my pills, but I still wake up screaming. I think the whole town has heard my scream once or uncle said this was a good school and I believe him it's just that I can't stand any male teachers; I know it is weird but everything just terrifies me.

I got out of bed and slowly got dressed. I know I was stalling but I would keep from going to school for as long as I could but it looked like I was going to have a problem with that.

"Ready for school Bells?" My aunt yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second." I said. I walked down and got a glass of orange juice and a granola bar, I ate it then regretfully got up and went out to my Mercedes my uncle got for me. I knew it was nice, but I thought that it would be low quality. This would be my first day back to school after "that day" as I referred to it. I knew it was kind of cheesy but it kept me sane, and from repeating the memory in my head.

As I drove into the parking lot I discovered that besides for my Mercedes, a Volo was the only other nicer car in the lot. I immediately felt embarrassment, and I couldn't help look at all the staring faces that shot my way, many of the looks were from guys, and the looks from girls was pure hatred. I knew I was somewhat pretty, but I would never get in a relationship again, not after losing all my friends and bobby. I had blondish, brownish hair and had big almond shaped blue-grey eyes. I had a nice body and was NOT athletic. I tripped and fell in anything and everything. Sometimes I fell over because of my own feet and nothing else.

I went to the front desk and the girl behind the counter gave me a warm smile and a map of all my classes and my schedule. Everything seemed to go all right through my first class and even though I sat in the back some how the students all seemed to be able to stare. An overly friendly boy offered to walk me to my next class but I said no because I didn't want to in anyway be alone with a boy even if it just a walk to class. I soon started to recognize a few kids from my other classes and when lunch came I walked in and sat down at an empty table, grateful to be alone.

I eat a small lunch, and then I saw them. They were sitting in the back corner of the room. There were only two of them. They were neither talking, nor eating but they were just sitting there, looking off into what seemed like space. They weren't staring at me like everyone else so it was okay to stare at them. They were very pale with dark circles under their eyes like they hadn't slept in days. They were inhumanly beautiful and just they were so different from each other. One was a small pixy girl with short hair. The other was tall but lanky and he had bronze colored hair. They were so different yet so alike, I could not explain it.

Lunch ended and I walked doff to biology, my least favorite class of the day. Mr. Banner was a guy and a somewhat science teacher, god how I hoped I could just skip class. This was going to be a nightmare.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE !

Sorry A/N, Just so everyone knows my name is now Xx Violent-Pixie-Vampire xX not Alicecullen-cullenfan5 anymore!!!

Thanks :]

- Xx Violent-Pixie-Vampire xX


End file.
